Endless Love
by Ryu-kaiyoo
Summary: " Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?"  " Aku senang melihatmu seperti itu Ichigo, ngambek karena gulali."


_Satu kecupan pipi dari midgetnya saja membuat seluruh saraf Ichigo mengalami gangguan kerja. Rukia bagi Ichigo adalah candu dan bius. Akan tetapi siapa sangka, janji dimasa kecilnya membuat Ichigo Kurosaki kehilangan candu yang menenangkan itu._

" _**Bisakah aku tetap menjadi pengganggumu? Orang yang mengganggu dan menguasai pikiranmu ? Sama seperti dulu gadisku. Bisakah? Karena bahkan sekarang kau sangat jauh dan tak tergapai olehku, walau kini kita hanya dipisahkan sebuah meja saja sayangku."**_

" _**Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?"**_

" _**Aku senang melihatmu seperti itu Ichigo, ngambek karena gulali."**_

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort**

**Desclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Endless Love belong to Ryu Kaiyoo**

**Warning : AU penyesuaian untuk cerita, OCC, Gaje, Typo (s), Abal and hope you like this.**

**I**

**-Where's My Love?-**

" Ah... "

" Kyaa... "

Bruuuk...

Uh.. oh.. oke, yang terakhir terdengar aneh. Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi, jeritan-jeritan seperti 'Ah' dan 'Kyaa' adalah jeritan yang rutin di dengar jika kau berada di kawasan Todai. Jeritan khas dari mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang melihat idola mereka berjalan santai. Dan, oh... jangan melupakan suara yang terakhir itu, tidak..tidak..tidak ada yang salah dengan suara itu, suara itu memang terdengar pada pagi hari ini.

Mendengar suara 'Bruk' membuat orang-orang yang sedang berada di dalam kelas seni mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut kelas dan mendapati pemandangan seorang gadis 'kecil' meringis dan mengusap-usap sikunya yang mungkin terbentur lantai. Seketika itu juga badannya digerakkan dan dalam sekejap berdiri tegap. Pandangan matanya tajam, dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakkan, tangannya mengepal dan beberapa orang yang berada dalam kelas segera mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing ke arah depan dan menyiapkan pendengaran dan juga batin untuk 'sesuatu' yang dahsyat.

" Brengseeeeeek... "

Yah, jeritan khusus dari seorang gadis mungil, Kuchiki Rukia juga sudah merupakan acara rutin dalam kelas seni. Jeritan para mahasiswi yang menggilai idola mereka seringkali membuat Rukia terkejut, terjatuh dan terjerembab ke lantai yang tadinya tertidur nyaman di kursinya dengan kepala di atas mejanya. Sebenarnya hal yang wajar sih, mengingat Rukia memang butuh, maksudnya sangat butuh tidur, mengingat setelah beraktifitas lebih dari setengah hari di Todai harus disambung dengan pekerjaan part timenya hingga jam sembilan malam. Belum lagi pekerjaan sampingan selain part time yang harus diselesaikannya. Rukia cinta uang? Tentu saja iya, akan tetapi bukan itu yang menjadi alasan utama dia bekerja begitu kerasnya. Kalau tidak bekerja seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya, mengingat dia hidup sendiri di sekitar pinggiran Tokyo, satu hal yang perlu digarisbawahi yaitu sendirian. Uh, baiklah terlalu berlebihan.

" Rukia-chaaann... " Suara teriakan dari seorang pria berambut coklat membuat seisi kelas bergidik, tidak tahukan pemuda bodoh ini orang yang sedang dipanggilnya sedang berstatus siaga? Masih dengan sedikit berlari, kedua tangan pemuda itu direntangkan seolah-olah ingin mendekap orang yang dipanggil, " Rukia-chaaaaan... " lagi, Rukia masih belum bergeming ketika si pemuda mendekat dengan kedua tangan masih direntangkan dan,

Bruuk

Plak

" Hoo..." seisi kelas seakan sepakat menyuarakan suara ketika melihat pemandangan itu dengan takjub. Pemuda yang tadinya merentangkan tangan bahagia kini tersungkur dengan kedua hidung mengeluarkan cairan merah dan mata berputar-putar. Gadis mungil itu menatap horor ke arah pemuda itu, " Jangan menggangguku mesum." Dan dengan itu Rukia melewati pemuda yang telah dibuat tersungkur –tentu saja dengan tenaga monster tersembunyinya- seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Setelah Rukia meninggalkan ruangan itu, orang-orang yang tadinya menjadi penonton setia kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing dan menghiraukan pemuda yang tengah tersungkur dengan nyaman itu.

Kalau dibilang tidak lapar, maka Rukia telah melakukan kebohongan besar karena perutnya memang belum diisi apa-apa sejak tadi pagi. Belum lagi mata kuliah yang diikutinya sejak pagi hingga tengah hari membuat kepalanya terasa panas. Tapi, Rukia memilih hanya memesan minuman saja ketika tiba di kantin fakultas seni, bagaimanapun akan lebih menghemat jika dia makan di tempat dia bekerja, gratis.

" Rukia-chan... "

Rukia tidak bereaksi apa-apa ketika seseorang memanggil namanya dengan nista.

" Rukia-chan... " tidak hanya suaranya saja, akan tetapi kini sipemanggil telah menunjukkan wujudnya di hadapan Rukia dan duduk dengan nyamannya persis di depan gadis yang sedang meminum minuman botolnya itu. Ingin tahu siapa orang itu? Tidak? Baiklah, aku akan memaksa.

" Ada apa Keigo?"

Keigo, pemuda yang memanggilnya, berstatus positif sebagai pemuda yang membentangkan tangan tadi pagi dan berakhir dengan tersungkur indah di hadapan Rukia, berstatus positif juga sebagai salah satu teman atau er... mungkin sahabat Rukia.

" Ada apa sih denganmu? Tega-teganya menyiksa aku tadi pagi." Kata pemuda itu, sedikit mengerucutkan bibir. " Hah.. jangan memulai pertengkaran denganku bodoh, aku benar-benar tidak punya tenaga." Rukia menegakkan badannya.

" Kuchiki-san?" Suara merdu itu menghentikan percakapan tidak penting diantara kedua anak manusia itu, membuat keduanya memalingkan wajah ke sumber suara. " Ah... Inoueeeee.. " tentu saja yang bersuara ini adalah Keigo yang dengan semangat berdiri dan berancang-ancang memeluk Inoue, akan tetapi sebelum itu terjadi sebuah tinju mendarat di wajahnya. Rukia hanya meneruskan meminum minuman botolnya, dan tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah belakang dimana teman-temannya heboh mengeroyok Keigo.

" Rukia-chan, tolong aku... " suara itu membuat Rukia menghela nafas, entah apa yang sedang mengganjal di hatinya sekarang. Setelah teman-temannya puas menghajar Keigo, mereka mengambil tempat duduk dengan meja yang sama dengan Rukia.

" Yo midget... " Kurosaki Ichigo, salah satu orang yang menyebabkan jeritan pada pagi hari sehingga Rukia 'terbangun' dari tidurnya. Oh.. dan satu lagi, berstatus sebagai kekasih Inoue Orihime. Tidak.. tidak.. tidak ada yang salah disini. Ichigo dan Inoue sama-sama berada dalam satu fakultas yang sama, Kedokteran.

" Hei bodoh, apa yang kau lamunkan?" Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, termasuk idola bagi kaum hawa juga. Dan selalu memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan 'bodoh', Rukia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia dipanggil bodoh dengan orang ini, dan entah sudah berapa ribu kali pemuda biru ini mendapat 'peringatan' dari Rukia namun belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan seperti itu. Dia mengambil jurusan Bisnis.

" Rukia... " Renji Abarai, teman semasa kecil Rukia. Akan tetapi akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan aktifitas kampus dan kegiatan Judo di kampus dan sekarang jarang benar-benar bicara dengan Rukia, ada saatnya Rukia merasa kehilangan sahabat kecilnya ini dan benar-benar merindukannya. Fakultas Hukum menjadi pilihan pemuda berambut merah ini, merasa heran dan tidak pantas? Rukia saja menjadikan ini sebagai misteri yang belum terpecahkan.

" Hah... " Rukia hanya menghela nafas berat, tidak menjawab satupun dari sapaan keempat temannya yang baru saja datang. Entah kenapa kehadiran mereka benar-benar membuat pikiran Rukia bertambah kacau saja. " Mau apa kalian?" pertanyaan itu membuat Ichigo menyentil kening Rukia, " Bodoh, tentu saja makan." Balasnya cuek. " Keh, ini kantin Seni, apa tidak salah?" sindir Rukia. " Memangnya ada tulisan 'selain anak Seni, dilarang masuk'?" sepertinya perdebatan Rukia dan Ichigo akan dimulai lagi.

" Hah.. sudahlah, kenapa membahas hal yang tidak penting sih?" potong Renji lalu memanggil pelayan, " Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanyanya lagi. Grimmjow yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya hanya menjawab sekedarnya, " Terserah kau sajalah."

" Ehm, aku memesan sandwich tuna saja. Kurosaki-kun juga pesan ini kan?" tanya Inoue, yang ditanya hanya bergumam " Hmm," lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kantin. " Eh, kau tidak pesan makan Rukia?" tanya Renji heran membuat kelima temannya melihat Rukia, " Aku tidak lapar," Rukia jelas-jelas berbohong. " Tapi Kuchiki-san kelihatan pucat, apa Kuchiki-san baik-baik saja?" Inoue tampak cemas, membuat Rukia mengeluarkan senyum lembutnya agar teman wanitanya ini tidak khawatir, " Aku baik-baik saja Inoue."

Berselang beberapa menit, Rukia menggeser kursinya, " Lima belas menit lagi ada jam kuliah, sepertinya aku harus pergi," kata Rukia dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka, " Aku ikut, tunggu aku Rukia-chan," seru Keigo dan sedikit berlari mengejar gadis itu, meinggalkan keempat orang itu makan dalam diam.

" Cih... " Grimmjow berhenti makan sandwich yang bahkan belum habis setengahnya, " Aku sudah selesai." Renji dan Inoue menoleh pada Grimmjow, " Kau mau kemana?" tanya Renji setelah melihat Grimmjow menggeser kursinya, " Cari angin," katanya datar dan segera meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Renji dan Inoue memandang kepergian Grimmjow, sementara Ichigo? Entahlah, pemuda itu masih menundukkan kepalanya dan tetap berkutat dengan sandwichnya, entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan.

" Ruki-chan... " keigo mengambil tempat tepat di hadapan Rukia yang kini sedang menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja dalam ruang kelas mereka, kelihatannya Rukia akan memulai tidurnya lagi. Keigo tahu jelas bahwa mereka tidak memiliki jam kuliah lima belas menit lagi seperti yang dikatakan Rukia tadi, akan tetapi satu hal yang dapat Keigo terka, suasan hati Rukia benar-benar buruk sekarang.

" Pergilah, aku mengantuk sekali," suara Rukia terdengar rendah mengingat seluruh wajahnya sudah ditelungkupkan menghadap meja dengan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan. Keigo belum juga bergeming dan tetap memandangi gadis mungil itu. " Hah... kau tahu, kau semakin hari semakin tidak asyik Rukia-chan." Keluh keigo, sementara yang dimaksud hanya bergumam, " Aku tidak peduli."

Selang beberapa menit, kicauan Keigo benar-benar tidak terdengar lagi. Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan tidak mendapati pemuda itu di hadapannya lagi, Rukia mendengus pelan. Hari ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan. Rukia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, jam 15.00 pm. Rukia segera mengambil tasnya dan beranjak dari kelas itu. Kurang dari sepuluh menit, Rukia sudah sampai di parkiran Todai, langkah Rukia masih akan terus berlanjut, sebelum seseorang memanggil namanya, dan gadis itu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya setelah melayangkan pandangannya ke arah orang tersebut.

" Kau... mau kemana?"

" Kemana saja, itu bukan urusanmu." Rukia terlihat malas meladeni pertanyaan orang tersebut.

" Jangan mulai lagi."

Mendengar pernyataan orang itu, membuat Rukia menyerngitkan alis, " Baik, aku pergi." Dan dengan itu, Rukia membalikkan badannya, akan tetapi sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya, lengannya ditahan oleh orang tersebut, " Aku belum selesai."

" Tapi aku sudah," tegas Rukia, membuat genggaman orang itu semakin erat, " Jangan menguji kesabaranku Rukia," katanya dingin, kemudian menarik Rukia masuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya. Dalam hitungan menit, mobil itu kini telah meninggalkan kawasan Todai, menelusuri jalanan Tokyo, kemudian si pengemudi memutar mobilnya untuk berjalan di jalur yang terlihat sepi.

" Apa maumu?" Rukia bertanya dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, " Apa mauku?" ulang si pemuda, " Mauku, berhenti mengacuhkanku." Rukia belum bergeming sedikit pun, pandangannya masih lurus ke depan. " Berhenti," kata Rukia dingin, sementara si pengemudi masih tetap mengemudikan mobilnya, malah sekarang menambah kecepatannya.

" Berhenti," ulang Rukia.

" Tidak."

" Baik," Rukia terlihat membuka seat beltnya dan memegang pintu mobil, terlihat akan membukanya, " Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak si pemuda, akan tetapi dihiraukan begitu saja oleh Rukia, dan ketika pintu mobil terbuka sedikit,

Ckiiiiit

Rem mendadak membuat kedua orang yang berada dalam mobil itu sedikit terhempas ke depan. Kemudian tanpa menunggu lama, Rukia keluar dari mobil itu seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pemuda itu, yang sedari tadi mengemudikan mobil, ikut keluar juga, membanting pintu mobilnya menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar marah. Mukanya mengeras dan memerah menandakan emosinya benar-benar memuncak, lalu dengan kasar si pemuda menarik lengan Rukia yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depannya, memaksa gadis itu berbalik, " Kau gila?" teriak pemuda itu. Pandangan mata Rukia menajam, dan dengan kekuatan yang dia punya, tangan pemuda itu ditepisnya dengan kasar.

" Jangan ganggu aku."

Pemuda itu melihat langsung ke dalam bola mata violet Rukia, mengingatkannya betapa dia merindukan bola mata itu dan juga pemiliknya, " Jangan seperti ini," Katanya menunduk di depan gadis itu, " Aku mohon," pintanya mangiba. " Pergilah," hanya dengan itu, Rukia membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan, meninggalkan pemuda yang dulu mengisi relung hatinya, sekarang? Entahlah.

" Maafkan aku," pemuda itu kembali menegakkan kepalanya, " Maafkan aku Rukia," pancaran matanya menyiratkan keputusasaan yang mendalam, " Kumohon kembali seperti Rukia yang dulu," pintanya.

" Aku sudah memaafkanmu," Rukia belum berbalik, " Pulanglah Ichigo," katanya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Rukia tiba di apartemen kecilnya sekitar jam sepuluh malam. Badannya benar-benar lelah mengingat betapa ramainya pengunjung cafe tempat dia bekerja hari ini. Menghela nafas kecil, Rukia yang tadinya membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, bangun dan mengambil handuk hijaunya, menuju kamar mandi dan tidak lama terdengar cucuran air. Rukia terdiam di bawah guyuran shower, air mengalir membasahi rambut, wajah dan tubuhnya, menyamarkan jejak air mata yang sudah keluar bersamaan mengalirnya air yang membasahi tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai mandi, Rukia duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Menyandarkan tubuh lelah itu pada tubuh ranjang. Tangannya bergerak dalam laci meja, mencari-cari sesuatu, dan ketika menemukannya, Rukia memandang benda itu dengan sendu. Lamunannya buyar ketika pintunya diketok, menandakan ada seseorang di luar sana. Selelah menyimpan benda itu ke tempatnya semula, Rukia mulai beranjak ke arah pintu, piyama tidur ungunya sedikit kusut akibat posisi duduk Rukia tadi. Ketika Rukia membuka pintunya,

" Tadaaaa... "

Keigo tersenyum dengan sumringahnya di hadapan Rukia. Tidak hanya Keigo, Grimmjow, Renji , Inoue dan Ichigo ada di hadapannya juga, membuat kedua alisnya berkedut, " Sedang apa kalian?"

" Tentu saja bertamu Rukia-chan... " Keigo mewakili jawaban dari keempat sahabatnya. Lalu orang-orang itu dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, meninggalkan Rukia terdiam di depan pintu. Setelah menutup kembali pintunya, Rukia menyerngitkan dahi, " Bukan bermaksud kejam, tapi bertamu pada jam malam seperti ini, apa tidak salah?" heran Rukia, " Bahkan sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas," katanya lagi.

" Cih, tidak apa-apakan? Salah sendiri kau sulit untuk dijumpai," Renji menghidupkan televisi dan berbaring santai di kerpet yang tergelar di depannya. " Kau sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, jadi kami putuskan untuk berkunjung malam-malam saja," Grimmjow terlihat santai mengambil tempat di samping Renji, Keigo dan Ichigo juga. " Tidak apa-apakan Kuchiki-san, lagipula besok hari libur nasional." Inoue tersenyum ke arah Rukia yang masih mematung, terlihat gadis itu mengeluarkan cemilan yang dibawa mereka tadi.

" Hah.. terserahlah," Rukia berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan membuka pintu kamarnya, " Hei, kau meninggalkan tamumu, tidak sopan sekali," kata Ichigo datar, membuat Rukia berhenti, " Aku ada keperluan sebentar di kamar," setelah itu Rukia menghilang di balik pintu. Gadis itu memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, sudah sekitar lima menit Rukia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Rukia bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk, " Hah... " dan setelah itu berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya, mendapati kelima temannya sedang asyik menonton film horor. Rukia mengambil tempat di sebelah Keigo, tepat di belakang. Sedangkan Renji dan Grimmjow terlihat tiduran dan disampingnya Ichigo dan Inoue duduk berdampingan.

Rukia memandang heran ke arah Keigo, pemuda itu terlihat gemetar dan pucat dengan sedikit keringat membasahi pelipisnya. " Kalau film itu membuatmu buruk, kenapa kau menontonnya?" heran Rukia, membuat Keigo berpaling, " Tentu saja, justru di situ serunya nonton film horor." Keigo nampak bersemangat, namun tetap pucat. Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, Grimmjow terlihat asyik melihat ponselnya-lagi-, Renji masih serius menonton film, sama seperti Ichigo dan Inoue, akan tetapi terlihat Inoue menggenggam ujung lengan baju Ichigo, ketakutan.

" Jangan dilihat," Keigo memutar kepala Rukia menjadi terarah ke layar televisi. " Hah... kau menyebalkan," keluh Rukia entah pada siapa. Tiba-tiba,

Tap

Lampu yang menjadi penerangan mereka mati, membuat seisi ruangan menjadi gelap. " Sepertinya mati lampu," Renji memecah keheningan, " Rukia, dimana lilinnya?" katanya lagi. " Biar aku ambilkan," Suara Rukia yang terlihat semakin menjauh menandakan dirinya sedang beranjak ke ruangan lain, mungkin ke kamarnya.

" Rukia, tetap di situ. Biar aku temani," suara Grimmjow menghentikan langkah Rukia, " Eh, memangnya kenapa? Ini rumahku, tidak apa-apakan?" Rukia terdengar tidak peduli," Sudah, diam saja bodoh," kata Grimmjow yang sudah berada di samping Rukia, dan menggenggam tangannya, " Ayo," perintahnya.

Setelah Rukia dan Grimmjow kembali dari kamar Rukia, kini keenam orang itu duduk berkeliling di tengah Ruangan dengan cahaya lilin yang menjadi penerang. " Eh, bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" Keigo masih dengan semangatnya, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

" Malas," Renji

" Tidak tertarik," Ichigo

" Aku terserah yang lain saja," Inoue

" Kau saja sendiri," Grimmjow

" Sepertinya menarik," ucapan Rukia sungguh tidak diduga-duga. Biasanya Rukia adalah orang yang paling cuek dan tidak mau tahu. " Hie... benarkah Rukia-chan?" tanya Keigo semangat, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, " Kita bermain siapa yang paling cepat pergi," usulnya dengan penuh semangat, sedangkan Keigo cemberut seketika, " Kau menyinggung kami?", " Lebih tepatnya mengusir." Kata Renji yang berbaring di atas karpet yang sama.

Rukia datang lebih cepat ke kampus hari ini. Suasana kelas masih sangat sepi, Rukia merentangkan kedua tangannya, hari ini tidak berminat untuk tidur dalam kelas dan mencari tempat yang lebih 'aman'. Kaki mungilnya menelusuri koridor panjang Fakultas Seni, hingga membawanya ke bangunan paling timur Todai. Kakinya yang masih melangkah, dihentikan oleh hembusan angin pagi yang membawa serta beberapa daun momiji yang telah berubah orange dalam hembusannya. Tangan Rukia terangkat dan menangkap salah satu daun yang masih melayang-layang, melihat daun kering di tangannya, mengingatkan Rukia bahwa sekarang sudah menjalani minggu ketiga musim dingin. Pandangannya beralih pada pohon mamoji yang hampir kehilangan seluruh daunnya, dan seketika pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu. Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah menuju batang pohon itu. Berjarak sekitar satu meter, langkahnya pun terhenti, angin musim gugur kembali berhembus dan membelai rambutnya. Sekeping kenangan itu mau tidak mau muncul ke permukaan, perlahan-lahan bayangan-bayangan masa lalu tergambar jelas di hadapannya.

Terlihat sesosok gadis yang duduk dan menyandarkan badannya ke batang pohon mamoji besar itu, matanya yang tadinya tertutup kembali terbuka ketika mendengar seseorang bersuara, " Kau di sini rupanya," seru orang itu berjalan agak cepat ke arah gadis itu. " Sedang apa kau?" tanya si gadis ketika mendapati pemuda itu telah duduk dengan nyamannya di sampingnya, " Tentu saja mengganggumu," katanya santai. Seketika itu juga gadis itu menegakkan punggungnya dan berbalik arah melihat pemuda yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, " Heh.. dengar ya Ichigo Kurosaki yang terhormat, tidak bisakah kau mengacuhkan saja hidup seorang gadis yang tidak terlalu penting seperti aku? Berhenti menggangguku bodoh!" seru Rukia dengan kesal, gadis ini heran kenapa pemuda ini sangat senang mengekor kemanapun dia pergi, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan.

" Tidak," Ichigo masih santai mengeluarkan suaranya, " Aku tidak akan pernah mengacuhkanmu walau kau dianggap menjadi orang yang paling tidak penting di dunia ini Kuchiki Rukia," katanya tersenyum tipis, belum melihat ke arah 'gadisnya'. Rukia menyerah, kembali menempatkan dirinya ke posisi semula, " Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku Ichigo?" tanya Rukia sambil melihat langit, menunggu jawaban dari orang yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya selama empat bulan belakangan ini. Tapi sungguh, Rukia kewalahan dengan sikap Ichigo yang mengekorinya setiap saat.

" Siapa bilang aku menyukaimu?" tanya Ichigo yang kini telah memejamkan mata. Seketika Rukia melihat Ichigo, " Eh... maksudnya-" kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak dapat dilanjutkan gadis itu. Apa selama empat bulan ini Ichigo mengerjainya? Bisa sajakan mengingat mereka tidak pernah akur selama saling mengenal. Spekulasi-spekulasi buruk mulai bermunculan di benak Rukia, membuat gadis itu tanpa sadar menggerakkan tubuhnya, ingin beranjak dari tempat itu. Belum lagi gadis itu berhasil berdiri, sudah ditarik hingga terjatuh ke badan pemuda yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata.

" Heh bodoh, lepaskan aku!" seru Rukia, membuat Ichigo semakin mempererat pelukannya, " Kenapa kau sering pergi diam-diam sih?" tanya Ichigo mengacuhkan teriakan Rukia yang minta dilepaskan. " Aku bilang lepas!" Rukia masih berusaha melepaskan diri. " Rukia, berhenti berteriak atau kau akan kehilangan hak atas bibirmu itu lagi," pernyataan Ichigo membuat Rukia berhenti bergerak, memudahkan pemuda itu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan kekasihnya itu, " Aku tidak pernah bilang aku menyukaimu," katanya lagi, " Aku bilang aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau bayangkan," katanya membelai pipi Rukia, membuat rona merah timbul di kedua pipinya. Gadis itu hanya bungkam, sedetik kemudian terdapat senyum manis di wajah mungil itu.

" Baik-baik, sekarang bisa kau lepaskan aku. Posisi ini membuatku tidak nyaman." Benar saja, Rukia sedang dalam pelukan Ichigo yang sedang duduk dan bersandar pada batang pohon mamoji, Rukia menindih Ichigo. " Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu," balas Ichigo dengan santai.

Tak

" Auch... sakit Rukia," kata Ichigo melepaskan satu tangannya yang memeluk Rukia dan mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan Rukia. " Lepaskan aku bodoh. Aku ada jam kuliah sekarang."

" Tidak."

" Lepas."

" Tidak akan," pelukan itu bertambah erat.

" Ayolah Ichigo."

" Tidak Rukia sayang," Ichigo menyesap aroma wangi tubuh Rukia. Seketika Rukia mendongak dan,

Chu

Kecupan di pipi Ichigo membuat saraf-sarafnya mengalami gangguan, seluruh tubuhnya melemas dan wajahnya nelangsa. 'Sekarang' batin Rukia dan melepaskan pelukan Ichigo yang melemah dan segera berdiri. Tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda yang sedang bengong itu, " Dah oren... " dan Rukia berlari seketika meninggalkan Ichigo. Tangan pemuda itu perlahan terangkat dan membelai pipinya yang baru saja mendapat kecupan dari gadisnya, membelainya lembut.

" Rukia," gumamnya, " Aku rasa aku tidak akan mencuci mukaku lagi," katanya dengan wajah berseri. Wow, bagaimana mungkin Rukia Kuchiki mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat kuat bagi seorang idola kampus, Ichigo Kurosaki. Bahkan satu kecupan di pipi membuat seluruh saraf Ichigo mengalami gangguan kerja.

" Aku bisa mendengar debaran jantungku," tangan Ichigo menyentuh bagian dadanya yag samar bergerak seiring dengan detakan jantung yang berada di balik dada itu. Rukia benar-benar telah menjadi candu sekaligus bius untuk Ichigo Kurosaki.

Perlahan-lahan bayangan itu mengabur dan hilang begitu saja seakan hembusan angin menerbangkannya entah kemana. Daun momiji kering yang sedari tadi di genggam Rukia, kini ikut serta diterbangkan oleh angin musim gugur itu. Setitik air bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata Rukia, namun cepat-cepat Rukia mengapusnya dan mengusap-usap matanya. Tidak boleh cengeng, batinnya. Lalu dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, pohon mamoji yang daunnya berguguran itu.

" Kau kemana saja Rukia-chan?" Rukia masih melangkahkan satu langkah kakinya di dalam kelas, dan Keigo menyemburnya dengan pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi. " Bukan urusanmu," Rukia segera menghindar dari pelukan bahagia Keigo. " Hah... kau ini Rukia-chan, jangan ketus seperti itu dong. Nanti tidak ada pria yang suka denganmu," katany mengimbangi langkah Rukia menuju kursinya. " Biar saja. Aku tidak tertarik," katanya dan menghempaskan badannya di kursi tepat dekat jendela. " Hmm," Keigo melipat kedua tangan di dada," Tapi aku tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu tertarik," katanya, memperhatikan wajah Rukia yang belum juga memberikan perhatian pada Keigo, " Pekerjaan."

Kata itu membuat Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Keigo, " Pekerjaan? Maksudmu pekerjaan untukku?"

" Aha... "

" Apa kau serius Keigo, kau tahukan pengeluaran untuk kuliah semakin bertambah. Penghasilanku dari cafe tidak akan cukup."

" Aha... "

Tak

" Hei Rukia, kenapa kau memukulku sih?" Keigo mengusap kepalanya, " Apa maksud 'aha-aha'mu itu?" Rukia terlihat kesal.

" Hah.. jadi begini... "

" Yo Keigo, di mana Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow ketika Keigo sampai di parkiran Todai. Terlihat Ichigo, Inoue dan Grimmjow di sana. " Eh, dia ada keperluan. Jadi tidak ikut hari ini." Jelas Keigo.

" Eh, jadi Kuchiki-san tidak jadi membeli kado bersama untuk abarai-kun ya?" sesal Inoue, sedangkan Keigo hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya.

" Hah, ya sudahlah. Ayo!" putus Grimmjow dan masuk ke dalam mobil merahnya, diikuti oleh Keigo. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Inoue berangkat dengan mobil hitam Ichigo. Dalam perjalanan, Ichigo dan Inoue hanya terdiam dengan suara Utada Hikaru yang mengalun dengan volume kecil dalam mobil itu.

" Ano, Kurosaki-kun tidak merasa aneh dengan Kuchiki-san?" tanya Inoue menerawang, " Aneh bagaimana?" pandangan Ichigo masih fokus ke depan, " Hmm.. entahlah, aku merasa Kuchiki sedang menghindar dan menyembunyikan sesuatu," katanya lirih, " Hhh, itu hanya perasaanmu saja," suara Ichigo terdengar datar.

Sementara itu,

" Apa benar ini tempatnya?" gumam Rukia memastikan sekali lagi dengan melihat kertas alamat yang sedang di pegangnya. Di hadapannya saat ini berdiri gedung yang menjulang berwarna merah dengar gaya minimalis modern. Setelah Rukia yakin, kakinya melangkah memasuki gedung itu.

" Permisi, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Urahara?" tanya Rukia pada seseorang yang diketahuinya sebagai resepsionis dalam gedung itu, " Apa nona sudah ada janji?" tanya si resepsionis ramah sementara yang ditanya tersenyum canggung, " Eh, aku rasa belum. Apa harus membuat janji dulu?" tanya gadis violet itu lagi. " Tuan Urahara sedang sibuk, jadi kalau ingin bertemu langsung dengan beliau harus membuat janji dulu," resepsionis tersenyum, " Kalau nona tidak keberatan, nona bisa menunggu di lobi hingga rapat dewan direksi selesai," wanita itu melirik jam sebentar, " Kira-kira 45 menit lagi." Rukia kembali tersenyum, " Oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di lobi."

" Kuchiki Rukia, jadi apa benar kau ingin bekerja di sini?" tanya Urahara, tepatnya Urahara Kisuke yang kini tengah berhadapan dengan Rukia setelah Rukia menunggu kurang dari satu jam lamanya.

" Eh, begitulah Urahara-san," Rukia nampak gugup, " Aku akan bekerja keras!" kata Rukia yakin. " Kau tahukan apa pekerjaannya. Kalau ingin terus terang bisa di bilang pekerjaannya adalah pembantu," Jelas Urahara membuat Rukia tersenyum, " Saya tahu Urahara-san, karena itu tolong terima saya. Saya sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini." Urahara hanya menghela nafas kecil, " Baiklah, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan orang yang akan memakai jasamu. Terus terang kau benar-benar harus bekerja keras Kuchiki," katanya lagi. Kemudian Urahara menekan tombol telepon yang ada di atas meja kerjanya dan berbicara dengan orang di seberang sana sejenak, setelah itu kembali memandang Rukia, " Baiklah, kembalilah besok, kau akan memulai pekerjaanmu besok." Dengan itu Rukia keluar setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

Senyum di wajah Rukia belum juga luntur. Hatinya benar-benar lega setelah di terima dalam pekerjaan itu. Terus terang saja, keadaan keuangan Rukia memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Tidak terasa langkahnya terhenti di sebuah toko gulali. Memang toko ini terkenal di kawasan ini, membuat anak-anak menjadikannya tempat favoritnya.

"**Ayolah Ichigo."**

" **Tidak."**

" **Bukan untukmu baka, untukku."**

" **dengar ya Rukia, aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam toko yang aromanya saja membuat aku mual."**

" **Hah, baiklah. Biar aku saja yang masuk."**

" **Eh, jangan."**

" **Kenapa?"**

" **Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."**

" **Aku kan hanya ingin masuk ke toko ini bodoh."**

" **Aku bilang jangan. Bahkan kau lebih mengutamakan gulali bodoh itu dari pada aku."**

" **Hihihi."**

" **Kenapa tertawa?"**

" **Aku suka saat kau begitu. Ngambek gara-gara gulali."**

Percakapan itu muncul begitu saja dalam kepala Rukia, membuat gadis itu tersenyum kembali. Akan tetapi senyumnya kini berubah menjadi sebuah senyum miris. Lagkahnya kembali berlanjut menelusuri trotoar menuju apartemen kecilnya. Langit sudah berubah menjadi jingga ketika Rukia tiba di depan bangunan bercat putih, apartemen tempat dia tinggal, kamarnya berada di lantai dua. Alisnya terangkat ketika mengamati mobil hitam yang sudah tak asing baginya terparkir di depan bangunan itu. Tangga besi yang menjadi akses menuju lantai dua berdecit ketika Rukia mulai menaikinya. Setelah sampai di lorong lantai dua, Rukia tertegun melihat seseorang sedang terduduk menunduk tepat di depan pintunya. Perlahan Rukia mulai mendekati orang tersebut, kemudian berdiri diam di hadapan orang itu sampai orang itu mendongak dan menatapnya.

**Tbc**

**Hohoho! Ryu-kaiyoo di sini. **

**Ehmm..ehmm.. saya adalah newbi di dunia perfanfikan ini dengan membawa karya fanfic –yang dengan PDnya membuat multichap- yang jauh dari kata sempurna dan perlu perbaikan di sana-sini. (-.-)", karena itu saya butuh dukungan dan bimbingan dari para senpai. **

**Mohon bantuannya senpai (bungkuk-bungkuk). **

**Yo wis lah, dari pada ngoceh gak jelas di sini, biarkanlah hamba yang nista ini (apadeh?) mengakhiri catatan tak jelas ini. **

**Thanks for reading and review please –puppy eyes-**

**Peace**

**Ryu**


End file.
